The present disclosure relates to searching.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result may include, for example, a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query.
Some Internet search engines provide query auto-completions as a user is entering a query. These query auto-completions generally correspond to possible completions and/or possible matches to the user's input. For example, if a user types “formic acid prop,” a search engine may suggest the query completion “formic acid properties” and/or the query match “properties of formic acid.” These query auto-completions can be presented, for example, in a drop down box that lists the query auto-completions.